Dream Monitor
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: Sara and Rip have been developing feelings for one another. And they've begun using the dream monitor to spy on each other. (The first and third chapters are mostly plot, the smut's in chapters. 2 and 4. I'm going for porn with substance here, ok!) Sara/Kendra & Sara/Snart mentioned. And the other legends make small cameos.
1. Sara's Curious

"You can monitor our dreams?" Sara replied, feeling rather invaded. Gideon proceeded to elaborate on Sara's most recent dream before Sara shut her up. She hadn't just meant that question for Gideon, but for Rip Hunter as well. He stood behind her, seemingly unfazed by her new knowledge of the dream monitor or the story of Sara's slightly explicit dream. It's possible that meant Rip had no malicious intent for the dream monitor and wasn't attempting to keep it a secret on purpose. Or that he wasn't about to judge Sara for having a sexual dream about the woman she'd kissed in 1958.

But Rip was very difficult to read sometimes; hard to trust as well. Sara began to worry that Rip had been invading she privacy with the dream monitor since her arrival. His nonchalance about the revelation of Sara's dream might mean he'd already known about it. What's worse is she'd dreamt about Captain Hunter once before. What if he'd seen it? Sara wasn't sure if she ought to confront him on the matter. They had far bigger things to worry about. She cleared the thought from her mind, figuring Rip was more than likely far too preoccupied with Savage to be poking that hooked nose of his into her late night sexual fantasies. But it still irked Sara to the point that she found herself unable to sleep.

"Gideon" Sara whispered from her sleeping quarters on the ship. "Do you keep a record of people's dreams?"

"The dream monitor store dreams for 3 days before they are deleted from my files." Gideon replied.

So Sara's romp with the nurse was gone from Gideon's memory by now. "Can you show live feeds of people's dreams as they sleep?" Sara asked. Gideon gave a simple yes.

Sara bit her lip for a moment before asking another question. "Who's sleeping now?"

"All passengers onboard are currently asleep." Gideon paused for a moment, sensing Sara's questions were about the dream monitor. "But not all passengers are dreaming."

Sara was too caught up in her curiosity to realize the hypocrisy of her prying. She continued with her questions. "Who's dreaming now?"

"Dr. Palmer, Ms. Saunders and Captain Hunter." Gideon replied.

"Palmer is more than likely dreaming about Kendra while Kendra is more than likely dreaming about Carter, the poor things." Sara chuckles a bit to herself. "I wonder what Rip's dreaming about." Suddenly a projection of a life feed dream appeared by the bed. Sara quickly sat up. She was about to tell Gideon that she hadn't meant that as a command but she was too curious to get rid of the feed without taking a look first.

It was a foggy image of a woman and child at the beach running around and playing. The woman waved to Sara, or to Rip's POV from the perspective of the dream. The woman and son were closer now and clearer. Sara recognized they were Rip's wife and son. Rip was just dreaming about an outing at the beach with his family. Perhaps a fabricated image or a dream of a real memory.

Sara asked Gideon to turn off the monitor, figuring Captain Hunter deserved to dream of his family in peace without her intrusion. Lying down in the dark with no sound but the hum of the Waverider, Sara finally fell asleep. The next morning she ran into Rip alone in the main console room.

"Sleep well?" The captain asked.

Sara stopped for a moment before giving a tentative yes. She noticed Rip fiddling with something in his pocket. He turned his back to Sara and took a small locket out of his pocket. He walked into his office and set it on the desk. Sara had seen the locket before, it had a picture of his wife and son inside.

She walked into Rip's office as he took a seat. "Something on your mind, Rip?"

"I'm perfectly alright, Ms. Lance. Thank you." He gave a quick half smile. Rip cleared his throat and grew serious again. "We've got a great deal of work ahead of us."

Sara stuck to her mission and fought without a fault. But a nagging feeling was certainly growing and she couldn't ignore it. It was true that Rip and Sara had their disagreements, but Rip had shown himself to be very understanding towards Sara's condition.

" _This isn't a judgment, Sara. It's concern." Rip's eyes grew soft and despondent at the tragic realization that Sara hated a part of herself._

" _All I see is someone tortured by an appetite they cannot control." Rip had said with his hand around her waist, avoiding eye contact. They had been on the lookout for Savage's goons but maybe his inability to look her in the eye was something more than that._

 _Searching for the words to free Sara from the lair of The League of Assassins, Rip began in a diplomatically stoic fashion, "It would be remiss of me if I didn't use this opportunity to reiterate that Sara..." He paused for a moment, voice shaking suddenly. "Sara is very important to me." He turned his eyes away from her as he said those last words, like it almost hurt him to say them aloud._

Was she important to him for her skills as a fighter or something more? They had grown into an odd set of friends since they began their hunt for Savage together. Again, she feared confronting him about it. Rip's entire mission was set into motion by the death of his wife and son. Assuming everything went as planned, he would be reunited with them soon enough. Acknowledging a possible infatuation between them would only complicate things. Rip was pulling all of time and space apart to see his wife again, Sara couldn't compete with such an ardent love. Miranda was obviously Rip's soulmate. But Sara recalled the talk she'd had with Kendra. If Carter was her soulmate, how could she love Ray? Maybe sometimes, the universe allows one to find a soulmate in more than one person.

After another long day, the team had all gone to bed. Save for Captain Hunter, he sat at a desk in his sleeping quarters with a bottle of bourbon. "Gideon, show me Sara's dream."


	2. An All Consuming Wildfire

Rip usually had trouble sleeping, but he'd been able to rest for at least 3 solid hours that night. He woke up and began checking the Waverider's operating systems as a way to pass the time during his fit of insomnia. He was taken aback when he noticed an unusual blip in the dream monitor, someone had opened a live feed on his dreams. It had come from Sara's room.

Thank God his dream that night had been a sweet one. He'd had some inappropriate dreams about Sara in the past. When Gideon had mentioned Sara's dream with the nurse, Rip had held back the urge to take a peek at the dream monitor himself. He was surprised at learning Sara had been the one to sneak a peek first.

"Sleep well?" Rip asked as Sara walked into the main console room the next morning. He sensed a moment of hesitation before Sara said yes. She asked if there was anything on his mind. Rip smiled, he knew Sara was fishing for him to talk about his dream with her. Violent bloodlust aside, she was more in tune with people's feelings than she let on. She made a good confidant, not just to Rip but to everyone on the ship. She was level-headed when giving advice and dealing with the problems of others. Her dealings with her own personal problems were indeed a different story.

Alone in his sleeping quarters the following night, Rip's curiosity got the better of him. He asked Gideon for a live feed of Sara's dream. A totally harmless peek, he figured. It was only fair since she'd had a look at his dreams first. Turned out Sara was dreaming about sparring with Kendra.

"Either you're getting better or I'm getting lazy." Sara said to Kendra in her dream.

Kendra smiled shyly. "I've had a good teacher."

"How's everything going with Ray?" Sara asked.

"It's ok... I guess." Kendra steps forward. "There's been someone else on my mind."

Time suddenly skipped, as it often did in dreams. All at once, Sara had Kendra against the wall in a liplock. After that the clothes just fell off. Rip felt a bit guilty but he had a very hard time looking away. Being a woman's first sapphic lover seemed to be a common fantasy for Sara. She was opening Kendra's eyes to another world just as she'd done with the nurse.

Kendra was also quite lovely, Rip thought. But it was something about Sara that caught Rip's attention; it was her untamable nature. It was that same sort of fierceness that had drawn him to Miranda. But Miranda was more like a cold, sharp tempest at sea. Sara was like an all consuming wildfire, her energy ran hot. What a pair they would have made.

Rip's conscience finally kicked in. "Turn it off, Gideon." After his usual restless tossing and turning in bed, he finally fell asleep. He began to dream...

"Sara! Sara!" He yelled as he watched her angrily carving holes into the floor with her knife, centimeters away from the face of one of Savage's henchman. She finally stopped, her chest heaving and her eyes dark with an insatiable lust. It both terrified and intrigued him.

Rip and Sara were suddenly inside the Waverider. They argued about the mission and Sara's inability to follow orders without flying off the handle. Sara shot him a look. "You have no right to judge me!"

"It's not a judgement, Sara. It's concern." Rip replied.

"I'm a monster." Sara whispered. Rip ran up to her and kissed her so passionately, he pinned her against the wall. She returned his passionate kiss with equal force, running her fingers through his hair and grabbing hold. They frantically began to tear each other's clothes off but they seemed in such a hurry that they didn't finish. Sara's coat and blouse were on the floor and her panties at her feet. Rip's shirt was only half unbuttoned and his pants around his ankles.

Rip hoisted Sara up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, mounting him. Her legs were strong and helped make it easier for Rip to fuck her while standing up. With her feet off the ground, Rip nailed her against the wall as he thrusted his cock inside her. Rip felt Sara's nails digging into his back as she held on. Every time she dug her nails in deeper she gave him a command. She directed Rip's speed and movements with her jagged nails like one would use spurs to direct a horse. Rip loved the idea of Sara leaving her marks on his back.

"Slow down" She dug her nails into him. He obeyed. "But harder." She added. With every slow and deliberate thrust, Sara's moans echoed down the hall. He was about to cum. "Don't you dare." Sara dug her nails in again. Rip did his best to obey.

"Please.." He whispered.

Sara chuckled. "I'll tell you when to cum." Sara seemed to relish in the sound of the captain's desperate cries for release. At last she gave her final order. "Cum inside me."

Rip shot up in his bed. "Shit" He whispered as he turned to look at the monitor. Sara had been watching. He wasn't sure if and how to confront Sara on the matter. He thought maybe if he pretended not to know that she knew, it would all just go away. Rip figured it was more than likely that Sara would keep it to herself, seeing as how she was the one snooping around in the first place. Sara had no idea Rip could see when and where she logged into the dream monitor. He was somewhat curious to see how Sara would react to this new insight into his psyche. She was under the assumption that Rip was oblivious to her spying on his thoughts and he planned on playing along.

The whole team was arguing around the main console room when Rip arrived. This created a safe barrier between Sara and Rip. There was no way either of them would say anything about last night now. Their eyes met only once. Rip tried but he couldn't read the assassin's stare.


	3. I Had A Dream Just Like This

Sara couldn't read the time master's stare. She shouldn't have been prying into Rip's subconscious in the first place. She was growing more and more paranoid that he was doing the same to her; that he'd seen her little dream about Kendra. Sadly, in the real world, the Hawk Goddess seemed tragically straight. She'd even asked Kendra if any of her past lives had experimented but dear Ms. Saunders was all vanilla.

Sara had known Rip was something else, she could sense it. He was angry and broken, same as her. He was simply better at hiding it than she was. He put on an air of meticulous control but he knew what it was like to fight against the darker side of oneself. He'd killed a time master assassin by the age of eleven. They'd all witnessed it when they went back in time and met their younger selves. She wanted to ask Rip about his family, the one he lost when he was just Michael. It saddened Sara to think that Rip has lost a family more than once.

Days passed without any more incidents on the dream monitor. They were all far too busy with Savage. And then there was Snart; he sacrificed himself for the team. He had to do it right after confessing his feelings for Sara, of course. She thought about it, got her hopes up, and had her hopes snatched away again. Even so, she was willing to stay and fight. But Rip had other plans. He dropped them all off back in 2016 and flew off. Sara ran back home to discover only more heartbreak. While she'd been away, her sister had died.

As grief often worked, it morphed from tears to bitter rage. Sara heard the team had contacted the Waverider and she was eager to see Rip again. But it was mostly to punch him in the face. With a knife to Rip's throat; she demanded they stop Laural's murder. He said he'd seen all versions of the future and Sara always dies if she tries to stop Laural's death. Rip had already learned that no version of the future included him saving his wife and child from their murders but Sara was someone he could save.

"I can't do this without my sister." Sara's anger melted away.

Rip's eyes were despondent at the sight of the warrior alone in her room; on her knees in tears. He kneeled beside her and held her close. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met." Rip softly reached up to her face to wipe the tears away. He wanted so much to kiss her but he didn't want it so seem like he was taking advantage of her in a fragile state. He understood more than anyone how much it hurt. Family was everything to the both of them.

After so many battles, they finally won. Savage was dead and Rip managed to destroy the meteors that caused this mess in the first place. Sara caught Rip in a quiet moment alone in his office. "Can I come in?" She asked. Rip simply nodded his head yes.

"Did you see or hear anyone the first time you died?" Rip asked. "I'm asking because I saw Miranda and Jonas the moment I almost died hurling myself into the sun." He chuckled. "I guess they were just saying goodbye for the last time."

Sara put a comforting hand on Rip's shoulder. "I didn't see anything but darkness when I died. But maybe I didn't have anything so strong to die for back then."

"I'm so sorry about your sister, Sara. I said I picked you all because you didn't have a larger impact on time. It's because you died with her in another timeline. Do you regret that I saved you?"

Sara gave him a hug. "I'm glad you chose me. And although I believe Laural deserves to live more than I do, I'm glad I went on this adventure with you."

To Rip's surprised, she kissed him. Once he was over the initial surprise, he kissed back even more passionately. They got lost in their kiss until Rip had Sara against the wall and she accidently knocked over his record player. They chuckled and began picking everything up. "I'm sorry I..." Rip tried to apologize as he reorganized his records.

"Should we pick this up somewhere else or are you just going to send me back to 2016 without even finishing what you started?" Sara smiled.

Rip wasn't sure what to say at first. Sara didn't know that he knew about her spying on his dreams. But she'd definitely seen his thoughts knew what he was interested in. And with that knowledge she was asking him to go for it. Rip smiled, "My sleeping quarters are sound proof."

Like giddy teenagers they make a run for Rip's sleeping quarters. They turned the corner and nearly tripped over Mick as he walked out of the kitchen. They chuckled and opened the bedroom door; quickly shutting it behind them. Ray stuck his head out of the kitchen. "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, haircut." Mick laughed and walked away. Ray followed behind him like a confused puppy.

Rip and Sara messily began taking each other's clothes off. "Not fair, your bed is bigger than the ones we all got." Sara joked as she pushed Rip onto said bed.

"I'm the captain. It's totally fair." Rip smiled as he watched Sara climb on top of him. Sara was now in nothing but her underwear. Her abs put Rip's body to shame but he wasn't complaining. He loved how strong she was.

Sara was pulling off Rip's trousers when she noticed a cowboy hat on a nearby nightstand. She put it on and straddled him. "How bout a ride, mister?"

"I had a dream just like this." Rip replied.

"You did?" Sara looked puzzled.

"Oh, that's right..." Rip smiled. "You didn't see that one."


End file.
